


LOOK AT ME

by ProjectXbyM



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Car Sex, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, F/M, For some strange reason Captain Allen is Nines' best bud, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gavin Reed-centric, Hank Anderson is Connor and Upgraded Connor | RK900's Parent, Happy Ending, I also have a hot receptionist character inspired by Cheryl from Archer, Intimacy, LED removal, Light Angst, M/M, Marijuana, Marriage, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mutual Pining, Non-Linear Narrative, Partners to Lovers, Please give me feedback!, Porn With Plot, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), RK900 is called Nines, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectXbyM/pseuds/ProjectXbyM
Summary: They’re partners. They might even be friends. It’s a delicate, beautiful balance that Gavin is quietly thankful for. Nines, however, seems hellbent on turning everything upside down.
Relationships: Captain Allen & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor & Gavin Reed, Gavin Reed/Original Female Character(s), Tina Chen & Gavin Reed, Tina Chen/Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Tina Chen/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 31
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For avoidance of doubt, there are two timelines in this piece. One is set in November 2040 (the present day). The other begins in November 2038 (right after the Android Revolution of Detroit) and catches up to the present day. The second timeline is essentially a series of flashbacks over the two years that Gavin and Nines have been partners. It helps to take special note of the dates and times while reading =)

**November 20, 2040 - 17:33**

“Where’s the original?”

“Where’s what?”

“Nines, don’t fuck with me. I can see your digital paw prints all over this mess. Where’s the original footage?”

“This is it, Cap. Asking me ten more times isn’t going to change anything.” 

Fowler buried his face in his hands. Under the table, a knee bumped against Gavin’s. 

“Nines, I know what you did.” 

“What?”

“There’s no way in hell you asked that question and the suspect answered so directly.”

“But I literally did, though.”

Fowler looked up wearily and turned to Gavin. 

“You stand by this bullshit?”

The knee bumped against Gavin’s again. This time it stayed. He glanced sideways. A remarkable pair of steel blue eyes were fixed on him. Gavin looked back down at Fowler’s table.

“Always.”

A foot tangled with his. Gavin remained still.

“Figures. Well, get out then, smartasses. If you weren’t so damn good at what you do…”

Gavin extricated his feet and led the way. He kept his gaze low but he could feel Nines’ eyes on him. As always. As phcking _always._

Halfway back to their shared desk, a warm hand landed on his arm. He stopped but didn’t look up. Fingers curled around his bicep.

“Damn, I really didn’t think he’d notice. Thanks for not saying anything.”

“It’s whatever.”

A beat of silence passed. Gavin was still looking at his feet. Nines’ hand was still on his arm.

“So, what should we do now?”

“Ideally, work.”

Nines laughed. An easy sound that could cleanse a thousand souls. Or at least Gavin’s. 

“Let me rephrase. What do we _want_ to do now?”

Gavin didn’t respond. He didn’t make any effort to move out of his partner’s hold either.

“Look at me.”

He took a deep breath, bracing himself. He knew exactly what he’d find staring back at him _(that beautiful face was practically carved into the centre of his brain)_ ...but somehow he was still utterly bowled over.

People... weren’t supposed to look at Gavin Reed like that. It was the way of the universe. The natural order of things. Human or android, people just weren’t supposed to. 

Nines was smart. By design and by nature. So it was strange that he hadn’t discovered that simple truth in the two years they’d spent nearly every waking hour together. Gavin supposed he would just have to keep giving him more data points until he did. 

“ _WHAT_ , Tincan? I’m phcking tired. If we don’t have anything else left for today I’m going home. You should too.” 

The android’s smile didn’t fade. He merely ran his hand down Gavin’s arm and squeezed his wrist before letting go. 

“Good.”

With one final lingering stare, Nines turned on his heel and set off in the direction of the break room. Probably to gossip and chat and just mess around with whoever he’d find in there. 

Nines was sociable. Likeable. Fun. Everything that Gavin was not. He really didn’t _need_ Gavin’s attention… but he couldn’t seem to stop trying to get it. 

  
  


**November 19, 2038 - 00:44**

He was dead on his feet. He hadn’t had a moment’s rest since the Revolution had culminated in the recognition of androids as a new form of intelligent life. He had dealt with case after case of missing and murdered individuals, lost children and God knew what else, and it just didn’t seem to end. 

All he wanted was to go home, peel his filthy clothes off and jerk one out under a hot shower. 

But Gavin was still at his desk. Waiting for Fowler, while the man himself had been locked in his cabin for the past hour. The glass was frosted over and the only thing he could make out was the sheer number of people packed inside. 

He let his tired eyes wander across the bullpen. His colleagues milled about like caffeinated ants, diligently solving every crisis that came their way. 

His gaze landed on Ramona. Their receptionist. Their _receptionist._ She should have been a model though. With that hair, body, face… she was a goddess on earth. Everybody in the DPD knew there was only one reason she hadn’t been replaced by an android till date. Cyberlife couldn’t dream of recreating the pure sexual radiance emanating from her. 

Gavin watched numbly as she talked animatedly with Captain Allen of the SWAT team. Her red curls bounced on her shoulders as she reached across her desk to smack him playfully on the chest. He had his helmet under his arm and his tactical suit was undone, strategically revealing his sculpted physique. At some inane comment, Allen threw his head back and laughed. The skin on his jaw was stretched beautifully tight. 

A salacious fantasy then came unbidden into Gavin’s mind. Allen dropped his helmet, vaulted over the reception desk and pulled Ramona into his arms. He smashed his lips against hers as he tore her tight blue bandage dress off her body. 

In true cinematic fashion, Allen pushed all the items off her crowded desk and tossed her onto it, hooking her legs around his waist. He undid the buttons of his trousers and pulled out his large throbbing cock. Ramona moaned indecently as he entered her, one calloused hand gripping her hip, the other on her left breast. 

A loud crash wrenched Gavin back to reality. Ramona had accidentally knocked over her pencil stand while making one of her exaggerated gestures. Allen leaned over the counter and helped her gather the items. 

Exhaling, Gavin put his head down on his own desk. He was rock hard. What the actual phck was wrong with him? 

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the door to Fowler’s cabin swing open. _Shit._ He couldn’t speak to his superior like this. 

He jumped out of his seat and made a beeline for the men’s room. He was promptly waylaid by Connor who had emerged from the cabin first. 

There was something off about the plastic prick. Was he wearing a leather jacket? He’d taken to personalising his appearance in the few days since he’d gained freedom, but Gavin didn’t have time to analyse what exactly was different about him. He shoulder-checked the android and dashed past, hoping to hell that the electromagnetic scanners didn’t pick up on the bulge at the front of his jeans. 

Gavin burst into one of the cubicles and plunged his hand between his legs. Bracing himself against the tiled wall, he worked his thumb over the leaking head of his cock and began pumping it in short, rapid bursts. Images of Ramona’s pert posterior and full breasts filled his mind. This was followed by Allen’s muscled torso and thick thighs, and unfortunately, Connor’s artfully crafted cheekbones and lips. 

He came with a small noise at the back of his throat and a deep self-loathing in his heart. 

Sighing, he washed his hands and made his way grudgingly back to the bullpen. 

A number of people were gathered around his desk. Hank, Fowler, their Commanders, the phcking Chief of the DPD… and Connor, with his arm around an android who looked like he could be his twin… in a leather jacket. 

Fowler cleared his throat. 

“Reed. This is RK900.”

Steel blue eyes raked knowingly over Gavin’s form. A slight smirk played on the android’s lips.

“Hey Gavin. Hope this isn’t a bad time.”


	2. Chapter 2

**November 22, 2040 - 21:21**

“Feeling unknown

And you're all alone

Flesh and bone

By the telephone

Lift up the receiver

I'll make you a believer”

The car door slammed shut. 

“I will deliver”

A neatly rolled joint was pressed into Gavin’s palm. 

“You know I'm a forgiver”

There was a wink and a flash of brilliant white teeth. 

“Reach out and touch faith”

The car stereo came on, playing the song from exactly the same point Nines was at. 

“Your own personal Jesus

Someone to hear your prayers

Someone who cares”

Gavin closed his eyes and let Nines’ voice wash over him. He tried not to pay too much attention to the lyrics. 

He slipped the joint between his lips and waited for the telltale spark of a lighter. It came… but then the lit joint was plucked away. 

“ _Reach out and touch faith_

_Reach out and touch faith_

_Reach out and touch faith”_

Eyes still shut, Gavin parted his lips slightly in anticipation of a closed fist and the much-needed billow of marijuana smoke tunneling into his mouth.

Instead, soft lips hovered directly above his. Not wanting to waste the hit _(or so he told himself)_ , Gavin merely sucked the smoke in and soaked in the preliminary sensation of blissful numbness. 

Nines pulled away and Gavin exhaled.

“Better?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

Nines passed him the joint and resumed staring through the windscreen.

If there was ever a police handbook rule against shotgunning weed with your partner on stakeout, the pair of them had clearly never read it. 

Gavin sighed. Shit like this had to stop happening. 

  
  


**November 25, 2038 - 16:30**

“The phck you doing?”

“Hmm?”

“How do you plan on noticing anything with your eyes closed? Don’t tell me you can see through your own eyelids or some creepy robot shit.”

The only response Gavin received was a back turned on him as the android curled up comfortably in the passenger seat of the car.

“I’m talking to you, plastic asshole!”

“And I’m taking a nap until you see something, so shut the hell up!”

For the first time in his life, Gavin was lost for words. Nothing about his new partner made sense.

“Look, Gavin, I can tell you don’t like people interfering with your work, especially not androids. You only need me to speed things up. So just tell me when you need a higher resolution image or an analysis or if there’s some scumbag you need to chase or beat down. I’ll do it. Until then, leave me the fuck alone.” 

Weren’t androids always asserting their superiority over humans? Why did this one not seem to give a shit about anything?

“What?”

“I want to be here even less than you want me around. So could we please just figure out how to coexist?”

“You don’t want to be here?”

“ _NO._ I don’t want to be _anywhere._ I didn’t ask to be activated. I don’t want any of this. I’m just here for Connor.”

Gavin remained silent as his partner leaned his head on the side window and pulled his jacket tighter around himself. There was something very human about the action. And something very nice about the jacket. Nineties. Black leather. Classic. Very Johnny Depp. 

“So… uh… where’d you get that jacket?”

“Hank’s closet.”

“No kidding. So the old man had style once.”

“Once.” 

They shared a laugh at that. 

“So where’d you get yours?”

“Fowler gave it to me years ago.”

“Wow.”

A few moments passed in companionable silence. 

“So you’re seriously leaving me to watch the docks on my own?”

“Yes. Wake me when the drop goes down.”

“No way. You might not _want to be here_ but you signed on as my partner. I didn’t want one. You showed up. So do the work.”

“Or what?”

He turned on his side and faced Gavin with the same smirk from the night they met. 

“ _What?”_

“You gonna tell on me?”

“Do I _have_ to?”

“That’s rich coming from someone who whacks off on the job.”

Gavin blanched. 

“So who was it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Who in our miserable station is capable of setting _those_ loins on fire?”

“Shut the phck up.”

“Was it… Stacy? No. Allison? _Ramonaaaa?_ ”

Gavin looked determinedly at a dumpster in the distance. 

“Fuck… I knew it. For the record, I’m totally on the same page as you. Just that I’d maybe... _save it for later_. Literally, you know. Spank bank.”

Gavin tried to speak. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. He swallowed and tried again. 

“...no. You don’t… I don’t know… I… You can’t…”

“Relax, Gavin. I’d never narc on someone for something like that. As uncool as it is to sexually objectify your female colleagues.”

“Wasn’t just the females.”

The words were out of his mouth before he could help them. Gavin buried his face in his hands as his partner sat up straight in delight. 

“Damn! You’re a real fucking mess! I _love_ it!”

The entire car shook with laughter. 

“Oh God, Gavin. I think you’ve motivated me to work now. Look there. Eleven o’clock. Behind that tree. Our mark.”

Gavin looked, and nodded grudgingly.

“Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I leave it to the reader's imagination whether Nines was singing along to the Depeche Mode original or the Marilyn Manson cover of "Personal Jesus".


	3. Chapter 3

**November 22, 2040 - 22:53**

Gavin watched the men shake hands and step inside the building. While the exact nature of criminal activity had varied over the many years he’d been on the force, the way it manifested itself hadn’t. 

Gavin felt strangely reassured. Or maybe that was just the weed he’d smoked. Or the steady weight of a strong hand on his thigh. 

He took a breath and glanced to his right. As usual, Nines had slipped into stasis in the passenger seat. For someone who didn’t need to sleep, he sure did a lot of it.

Gavin looked at him for a moment. At the vintage band t-shirt under his leather jacket. At the slight scar on his temple where his LED had been. At the gentle rise and fall of his broad chest. At the small pocketbook lying on the dashboard. The one he kept handwritten case notes in. 

In the quiet of the night… in the intimate darkness of the small car… it was easy to pretend that they could be more than what they actually were to one another. 

But Gavin couldn’t afford to let his mind wander. Neither of them deserved the pain that would come of that. Plus they had a case to solve.

He sighed and placed his hand over Nines’. The synth skin retracted immediately and the exposed plastic palm flipped up, fingers interlacing with his. Something tightened painfully in Gavin’s throat but he didn’t let go. 

That was the way things were between them. He’d never reciprocate… or initiate… but he’d never push away either. Not physically, at least.

Nines brushed his thumb lightly across the back of Gavin’s hand.

“They’re here?”

“They’re here.”

Their hands remained joined.

“Gavin.”

“Hmm.”

“Gavin.”

“ _What_ , Tincan?”

“Look at me.”

He forced his eyes to meet Nines’. The feeling bordered on physical agony.

Nines searched his face for something, and smiled as he seemed to find what he was looking for. He gently released Gavin, who looked away immediately.

“Okay. Lead the way.”

  
  


**November 25, 2038 - 17:04**

“What the hell was that?”

“You said to stop the guy.”

“You threw a shipping crate at him.”

“Your point being?”

Gavin ran a hand through his hair and looked skyward.

“Get in the car. I’m calling Hank.” 

“ _What? Why?_ ”

“Because clearly Connor and friends woke you up way before Cyberlife was done making your plastic ass. I’m taking you back to the shop.”

A hand shot out and grabbed his phone just as he retrieved it from his pocket. 

“HEY!”

“ _You_ get in the car.”

“The phck do you think you’re doing?”

“Get in, Gavin.” 

Something in those silver eyes made Gavin quietly get behind the wheel.

“Drive.”

“I can’t leave now. They’re still processing-”

“Officer Bailey said she’s got it. _Drive_.”

“Where?”

“I want to buy you coffee. Let’s go to your favourite spot.” 

“Are you serious right now?”

The only response was an exasperated sigh. Gavin put the car into drive and swung out into the street. 

“Why are you like this?”

“Like what?”

“You seem… I thought you’d be…”

“Like Connor?”

“On steroids.”

There was silence as they hit the main road and sped towards the city. 

“I know you don’t like androids.”

“I don’t know what I like or don’t like anymore, and whether I even have a choice in the matter. Nothing’s ever going to be the same after your stupid Revolution. It’s a big phcking mess that I don’t know who’s going to answer for.”

“What do you think, though?”

“About?”

“Androids. Are we alive? Or is deviancy just a flaw in the code?”

“There’s clearly a flaw in _your_ code. No one could possibly program your bullshit.”

“You calling me crazy?”

“ _Yeah_.”

“Good.”

Gavin frowned. Things were making even less sense now. He decided to hold his tongue and let the troubled android continue. 

“I know this is all really strange for you. But guess what… it’s strange for me too. I just woke up. And I’m free. But I was supposed to be a machine. Or was I? I don’t know.

Being activated as a deviant is not fun. Sure I skipped all the ugly parts of being someone’s object, but I feel like a human in a body that’s not mine. I don’t know what it’s been like for Cyberlife’s other models… but without a mission, my processing power is making me overthink and spiral into an existential crisis every five minutes. 

So I deleted some system files to keep some peace of mind. Those damned things were constantly generating these prompts and alerts in my head. I think I might have removed some judgement protocols. Which is probably why…”

“You threw a large wooden object at a small human man you could have easily restrained.”

“Yes… and I’m sorry about that.”

Gavin shook his head. Of the thousands of androids in the city he just had to be paired with one that was as messed up and lacking in impulse control as he was. 

But Gavin could work with messed up. It was perfection that he couldn’t stand. 

“You still got a hindsight program?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

Gavin turned into a side lane and parked curbside under a spreading tree. An old book café was right opposite. 

“You still wanna work with me?”

“I do.”

“Then get me that coffee you were talking about. Dipshit.”


	4. Chapter 4

**November 23, 2040 - 02:09**

He was engulfed in an embrace. Hands ran up his sides and over his back. He let himself be held tighter than anyone had ever held him before.

Nines’ face was buried in his shoulder. It took everything in Gavin’s power to remain still and keep his own hands from reaching up and stroking his partner’s back. 

“I’m fine, Tincan.” 

“Never do that again.” 

“I knew what I was doing.” 

“And I’m telling you not to fucking do it again. If there’s ever a risk to be taken, it’s mine.”

“We work as equals, Tincan.”

“Working is one thing. Risking your life is another. SO FUCKING PROMISE ME… you’ll never do that again.” 

“ _Nines_.” 

“ _Gavin_.” 

“I promise.”

Nines let go of him and sagged against the side of their car. He looked utterly human and weak. Gavin remained frozen where he stood. Things had gotten more complicated than they should have. 

“Gavin.” 

He kept his eyes on the ground, watching the lurid patterns cast by the lights of the police cars lined up in the alleyway. 

“Gavin…” 

He knew the request that would follow. 

“Look at me.” 

He didn’t want to. Not after what they’d been through that night. Not after how much more tangled the threads of their lives had gotten. 

The silence stretched on… and then snapped as Nines walked back into his personal space and tilted his chin upwards roughly. 

“Fucking look at me.” 

“WHY? So you can take us both straight to hell?”

“What the _fuck_ , Gavin. I don’t know what it’s going to take to make you understand.”

“Oh I understand very well. What _you_ don’t understand is how SHIT that idea is.”

“Why?” 

“ _What?”_

“Tell me why. Honestly.” 

Nines moved even closer. He pulled Gavin in by the waist and slid his hands into the back pockets of his jeans. Gavin closed his eyes, shuddering as lips grazed the shell of his ear. 

“Hmm? Tell me.” 

“Because you’re just a phcking machine.” 

Nines’ hands stilled… and Gavin found himself thrown against the car with a force that left him reeling. 

“Try again.”

  
  


**December 17, 2038 - 11:22**

Connor was talking to Ramona. Gavin was watching. As was his partner. _Nines_. 

Allen had given it to him. The name. Called him that over drinks on Friday. Everyone said it fit. Sounded like a SWAT call sign, even. _Maybe Nines could consider transferring someday._ It all stung Gavin a little... for some vague reason… but he supposed he was happy the guy finally had a name and not a number.

Anyway… Connor was talking to Ramona… and Nines and Gavin were watching. Discreetly, of course. 

“Is he trying to-”

“Yes.”

“Did you put him-”

“Yes.”

Gavin turned his eyes back to the screen at his workstation. 

“Is this revenge?”

“Kind of. He doesn’t really give a shit about you or your apology. _I_ just felt that balance in the universe would be restored if he was fucking the woman of your wet dreams.”

Gavin was very impressed.

“Damn, Tincan. I appreciate that. But does he even know _how to?_ ”

“Oh I’m sure he knows better than you.”

Gavin barked a laugh. This was precisely the kind of banter he loved and needed. Very few people could give it to him though. 

“Has he actually? Before?”

“Why don’t you ask him? I’m sure that’ll go as well as your little date in the evidence room.”

A thrill ran through Gavin at the absolute roasting he was receiving at Nines’ hands. 

“Have _you_?”

“Grow up.”

“HAH! VIRGIN!”

Their colleagues looked around in alarm. Ramona knocked her pencil stand over again. Connor reached over the counter to help… but he notably lacked the finesse Captain Allen had. In his haste, his hand knocked right into her face. She cried out in pain and clutched her nose. 

Nines groaned and looked away. Gavin was ecstatic. He leaned over their shared desk and got in Nines’ face. 

“So Hank hasn’t taken you boys out to the Eden Club yet? What a terrible father he is. That’s almost worse than the alcoholism.”

Nines looked at Gavin like he was a worm. 

“How old are you?”

“What has that got to do with anything?”

“Whether your body count is simply mediocre or completely pathetic for someone your age.” 

The LED on Nines’ temple spun yellow.

“You’re thirty-six years old. How many people have you slept with?”

“What the hell?”

“Whatever it is, I could do double that number in thirty-six _weeks_.”

Gavin raised an eyebrow. 

“I’ve been with eleven people. You’re gonna hook up with twenty-two randos in less than a year… with zero experience?”

“Androids can download experience. And there’s plenty of _that_ kind online. This isn’t about my superiority in bed… which would be unparalleled anyway because.. _. Cyberlife._ ”

As if to contradict Nines’ point about the proficiency of his maker, a sharp slap echoed through the station. They looked around to see Ramona stalking off and Connor standing frozen at the receptionist’s desk, hand pressed to his cheek. Gavin laughed cruelly.

“Looks like it’s up to the little brother to restore balance in the universe.”

Nines was silent.

“Fuck twenty-two. All you’d have to do is drop your pants at Jericho. What I’d like to see is you trying to get with _Ramona_. After this, there’s no way in hell she’d let one of you plastic pricks come anywhere near her.” 

“Fine, but I’d like to see _you_ try as well.”

“ _What?_ ”

“You know you want to.”

“Terms and conditions?”

Nines smiled and leaned forward. 

“Simple. The man who beds her… wins.”

“Wins what?”

“Anything he wants from the loser.”

Gavin nodded slowly. This was just the kind of fucked up, madly dangerous thing he enjoyed. 

“Anything?”

“ _Anything._ One request. To be fulfilled by default. But absolutely nothing that compromises safety or duty. _Dignity, however…_ ”

No further words were required. With matching leers on their faces, both men reached across the table and shook hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [2040] Something goes down during the raid and Gavin takes a calculated but significant risk. The details are not very important, but the incident is the metaphorical straw on the camel's back. The final push for things to come out in the open.
> 
> [2038] Just two dudes betting on who's gonna bone the hot receptionist. What could go wrong?  
> If you're concerned about the somewhat problematic behaviour from our boys... don't worry. Karma will take effect VERY soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**November 23, 2040 - 02:11**

He slid down the side of the car and sunk into the dirty snow on the ground. Nines stood a distance away, pinching the bridge of his nose and appearing to regret the loss of control. 

The adrenaline from the impromptu raid had left Gavin’s body. In its place, a bitter cold began seeping into his bones. He shivered. In a flash, Nines appeared at his side and pulled him to his feet.

He wrenched open the rear door and shoved Gavin inside. Once they were huddled together in the backseat of the car, Nines pulled his jacket off and threw it over Gavin. Their confrontation could continue in warmer conditions. 

“Talk.”

“I don’t wanna.”

“I need you to.”

“Now’s not a good time.”

“We have at least thirty minutes while they log evidence and close the scene.”

“I don’t have anything to say.”

Nines sighed heavily but did nothing more than hold him closer. 

**December 31, 2038 - 22:23**

Ramona was a vision on the dance floor. Fowler, not so much. Hank? Even less. But they all seemed to be having a good time together. 

Nines and Gavin stood at the periphery of the room, eyeing the subject of their strange little competition. Work had kept them away from the station - and therefore, Ramona - for the past several days. The DPD’s New Year’s Eve was the first real opportunity either of them had to make their respective plays. 

Ramona’s hips swung in a wide arc and everyone stepped back to give her space to fully cut loose. Gavin’s eyes flicked over to Nines. The android was watching her dance with a singular focus. He hadn’t seen him pay this much attention even on the field.

“The hell you waiting for? She’s right there.”

Nines didn’t respond. He kept his eyes on the redhead. She tossed her hair back and turned in his direction. Their eyes met. She bit her lip and winked, hips moving in a figure eight. 

He looked at Gavin sideways, smirking. Gavin rolled his eyes.

“You have to move, dipshit. She won’t wait for you all night.”

“It’s about timing, asshole. I’m not going to throw myself at her. I don’t need to.

Gavin snorted. 

“Pussy.”

“Yeah. That’s exactly what you’re going to be missing tonight.”

Gavin didn’t bother retorting. A window of opportunity had opened. Tina Chen, his colleague and close confidante, had materialised out of the crowd and bumped into Ramona. As they shrieked and hugged one another, a plan quickly took shape in Gavin’s mind.

Just then, a funk classic came on and everyone in the room cheered as they recognised it. _Get Down Saturday Night._ A legendary post-disco number by one of Detroit’s music stalwarts, Oliver Cheatham. This was the stuff nearly every DPD officer had grown up on regardless of generation. 

_“Saturday morning,_

_Friday's at an end_

_Housework is calling,_

_But where to begin”_

With that music on the airwaves, Gavin knew he was unstoppable. 

“Watch and learn, Tincan.”

He downed his drink and slipped into the dancing crowd without a single glance back at his partner. But he knew Nines would follow automatically. 

“Tina baby! I’ve been looking for you all night! How come my _ONLY_ friend in the world hasn’t saved me even one dance, huh?”

Luckily, Tina was buzzed enough to not question his sudden zest for social events. She laughed and pulled him into a little circle with Ramona and her android receptionist friends. 

_“You work all week long,_

_You work your fingers to the bone_

_Friday's at an end,_

_I can't wait for Saturday to begin!”_

Ramona stepped in front of him and mirrored his rhythm easily. Gavin looked up at Nines to gauge his reaction. 

The android, however, didn’t seem to notice. He unhesitatingly slid into their circle and separated Tina from it. She went with the flow. 

“Hey, big guy. You from around here?”

“You bet, sweetheart. Detroit City. Born and raised.”

“ _Really?_ ”

“Yeah, there’s a nice big stamp on my chassis that says so.”

“Where!?”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out later.”

Tina’s eyes grew wide as Nines’ words sunk in. She howled with laughter and flung her arms around his neck. He smoothly pulled her in and the pair began to move in tandem. 

Gavin was so thrown off by the sudden game change that he hardly registered the curve of Ramona’s body against his. He draped an arm around her waist distractedly.

_“(Get down it's Saturday night)_

_Gonna have myself some fun fun fun fun_

_(It's gonna be alright, Saturday night)_

_Make love until the morning come”_

Within minutes, it became apparent that Gavin was in a very comfortable position to win the challenge. Simply put, Ramona was all over him. 

Within minutes, it also became apparent that Nines didn’t give a shit about that challenge anymore. Simply put, Tina was all over him.

  
  


**December 31, 2038 - 23:59**

Connor was sitting at a small table with Hank and Fowler. His jaw was clenched and his LED spun yellow. His dress shirt bore splashes of red wine. Physical evidence of rejection. Having neared their alcohol limits, the two older men were also in a state of silent brooding.

The majority of the crowd remained on the dance floor. There was palpable excitement in the air. They were on the cusp of a new year. A new future. A new horizon for man and androidkind. 

Ramona put her hands on Gavin’s face as the countdown began. Victory was practically his, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He found himself looking right past the gorgeous creature in his arms. 

Tina and Nines were wrapped around each other. His thigh was wedged between her legs. One hand rested firmly on her backside.

_“Ten,_

_Nine,_

_Eight”_

Gavin had always thought there could be something between the two of them. They’d been close for over a decade. She was smart, well-adjusted, funny, kind and so, so caring. 

_“Seven,_

_Six”_

But Gavin knew who he was. There were certain things he didn’t deserve. He’d made his peace with that. 

_“Five,_

_Four”_

It didn’t hurt any less, though, to see Nines running his stupid robot hands all over his best friend… someone he might have even married in another life.

_“THREE,_

_TWO,_

_ONE._

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!”_

Ramona forced his face towards hers and kissed him. Gavin reciprocated, but felt nothing. His eyes remained wide open, watching as Nines kissed Tina so deeply that it was almost erotic. 

And then the android’s eyes snapped open and found Gavin’s. The piercing steel gaze sent an electric jolt of arousal through Gavin. He held Ramona tighter and deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue gently against hers. 

For his part, Nines moved his hand up Tina’s little black dress, all the while maintaining eye contact with Gavin. Tina squirmed delightedly in his grasp. 

Blood rushed to Gavin’s groin.

  
  


**January 1, 2039 - 00:04**

Moans filled the bathroom of the club. Gavin stared at the closed door. A heady cocktail of emotions and feelings ran through him. It was more intoxicating than the copious amounts of alcohol he’d imbibed that night. Elation. Confusion. Irritation. Anger. Hurt. _Pain._

He didn’t know what he was more turned on by. The pair of large breasts in front of him or the solid insult he’d been dealt. A sharp slap in the face from someone who’d been alive for a mere couple of months.

He heard Tina gasp and then giggle from the neighbouring cubicle. Her fingers curled over the partition as she was lifted up.

Gavin forced himself to look back at Ramona. _What the hell?_ He had fantasised about this moment for months. He tried to block out everything else and focus on her. The hot receptionist. The woman every recruit fell in love with. The sweet, silly thing that chatted and shared a laugh with everyone and _anyone_. RAMONA. 

There was a flash of silver foil as something flew into the cubicle from above. Gavin caught it reflexively. A condom. On the edge of the wrapping, where the expiry date was usually printed, was a series of precise indentations. _CONGRATS YOU WIN._

Ramona snatched it out of his hands and opened it. She deftly unbuttoned his trousers and shoved them down along with his briefs. Within seconds, the condom was on him… and so was she. Gavin closed his eyes and let her ride him. 

Nines moaned. A synthetic, guttural sound. An inexplicable but powerful thrill went through Gavin. The steel blue eyes appeared in his vision. He tried to shake the image, but could see nothing else.

He sank back against the cistern and let his wretched imagination take over. _Nines._ Nines trapping his wrists against the wall. Nines’ mouth on his. Nines on top of him. 

It was all so fucked up. Damn Cyberlife and their smart, sexy creations. Damn Markus and all his stupid deviants. Damn the Revolution. Damn Connor for finding Nines. Damn Hank for taking him in. Damn Fowler for hiring the bastard. And damn his own foolishness for trusting that sly, scheming, plastic prick. 

Tears filled his eyes as he came. Hard. He unceremoniously shoved Ramona off him, ignoring her cries of protest. 

By the sound of things, Nines and Tina were still at it. Disgusted, Gavin slipped the condom off and pulled his trousers back on. He unlocked the door and strode out of the cubicle, only to come face to face with none other than Captain Allen. The last thing he saw was a fist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might recognise some of my inspirations for the NYE party scenes:  
> \- 'Get Down Saturday Night' by Oliver Cheatham https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t2UZ7BGRkE4  
> \- 'Call Your Girlfriend' scene from SKAM and its remakes
> 
> Also, if anyone's worried about Connor not having any game. Me too. I don't know how I'm going to fix things for him by the end of this fic.


	6. Chapter 6

**November 23, 2040 - 02:17**

“How did we end up like this?”

Gavin didn’t respond. He was tired in every way possible. Life had taken it out of him years ago. The only thing he had left in him was ambition. Then Connor came and threatened everything he worked for. He tried to shield himself with his usual brashness until Nines came and threatened everything he stood for. 

He closed his eyes as a hand ran through his hair. Lips pressed against his forehead. 

“I’m sorry. For everything I’ve put you through. Knowingly and unknowingly.” 

He sighed. Nines had nothing to apologise for. What would it take for him to give up and leave well enough alone? They were partners. They might even be friends. A delicate, beautiful balance that Gavin was quietly thankful for. Nines, however, seemed hellbent on turning everything upside down.

Gavin was old news. Bad news. Sad news. Clouds converging on a sunny day. But no amount of stormy silence on his part seemed to keep Nines away.

"Look at me.” 

Gavin didn't.

"I love you."

Gavin said nothing.

  
  


**January 1, 2039 - 00:45**

“Looks worse than it is, I think. Here.”

Connor squatted down and held out a bag of ice. As much as it hurt his already damaged pride to do so, Gavin accepted it.

“... _thanks_. You should go back inside.”

Connor shook his head and joined Gavin on the ground. 

“No, I think I’ll call it a night.”

Gavin regarded him warily. What had happened to his usual puppy dog demeanor and inextinguishable optimism?

“The hell were you doing in that bathroom?”

“I could ask you the same.”

“Androids don’t piss.”

“I was trying to get the wine stains off Da- Hank’s shirt with club soda and vinegar.”

“Androids don’t drink wine.”

“Stacy threw her glass at me when I asked her to dance. Happy? Now what exactly were you doing in there that resulted in you lying on the floor unconscious? Again… if I might add.”

“Fucked someone I shouldn’t have because of a stupid bet I made with your idiot robot brother.”

Connor’s LED flickered yellow briefly. He leaned his head against the back wall of the nightclub. 

“Nines is the last person you should make any sort of bet with.”

“Speaking from experience, huh?”

“Sort of. Neither of us have been alive very long, but I can tell that the fundamental difference between us is how seriously we take life. He doesn’t care about _anything._ ”

Gavin turned towards Connor, wincing as he adjusted the ice pack over his left eye.

“He cares about _you_ , though. Said you’re the only reason he’s on the force.”

“I know. Which is what worries me. There’s little in his life by way of purpose.”

Gavin snorted. 

“See, you’d have all been better off without your Revolution. Freedom comes with all of these ugly existential questions.”

Connor shot him a withering look.

“I’m KIDDING. And I’m sorry. About all the weird shit I did… you know… before…”

“Yeah, you’ve said.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Gavin’s head stopped spinning. He removed the ice from his face and blinked experimentally.

“So what’s your purpose?”

“What do you mean?”

“You said that Nines doesn’t have any and that’s why he’s such a cocky shithead bastard pain in the ass. So… what’s yours?”

Connor cocked his head sideways.

“I try to find a new reason to live… everyday. Whether that’s… staying on with the DPD. Living with Hank. Helping Jericho find new androids. Holding Nines down while Markus woke him up. Bringing Nines home. Teaching Sumo a new trick. Recycling. Learning to paint. Making a snow angel… I don’t know, I’m still figuring things out but I know I want everything I do to count. Make a difference somehow.”

It might have been the alcohol… the blow from Allen’s fist… the brightness of the streetlights… Tears rolled down Gavin’s face. He wiped them away hastily.

“Da- Hank - Dad says that we truly understand why we are here when we take care of others. When all the love we have to give finally has a place to go.”

He looked down, LED spinning amber.

“I guess that’s what I’ve also been looking for.”

He self-consciously smoothed down the stained shirt. That was too much for Gavin, who began freely crying. 

“Gavin, are you alright?”

“No, dipshit, I’m sad and you’re making me even sadder.”

“Why are you sad?”

“Because, you plastic _IDIOT,_ that psycho you people should have left in the warehouse just tricked me into fucking someone I thought I wanted while he fucked someone I actually always wanted but could never have and the whole time it felt like he was fucking me, which he might as well have, dry, without lube, given WHAT A FUCKING FOOL he’s made of me!”

Connor’s LED sparked red as he jumped up in alarm. 

“Hey, what are you two doing out here?”

Nines had emerged from the back exit of the club. His shirt hung open under his evening jacket and his hair was an artful mess. He was trying hard but failing to suppress a smile.

If Gavin was carrying his service revolver, he’d have definitely shot Nines. If not for what he’d done… then for the bizarre feelings he’d induced.

Gavin got to his feet and made to head down the street, fighting to keep himself from stumbling. As luck would have it, he stumbled and Nines caught him by the shoulders.

“What happened to your face? Why are you crying?”

The door swung open again and Allen stormed out. Ramona hurried along in his wake, trying in vain to get him to listen to her. Irony of ironies, he nodded curtly at the androids as he passed them, ignoring Gavin completely. 

Nines nodded back and looked at Gavin. His fingers grazed the bruised flesh.

“Did he do this? Fucking hell. I had no idea he was that serious about her.”

Gavin shoved him away. He didn’t want to look into those eyes. Not after the role they’d played in his most recent orgasm.

“You have no idea about a lot of things.”

“What?”

“Or maybe you do. And your evil supercomputer brain calculated the best way to ruin as many lives as possible.”

Nines looked perplexed. 

“Ruin lives…? What are you - is this about Tina?”

It might have started that way, but it was decidedly not about her anymore. However, Gavin was definitely not going to admit that.

“The whole station knows it’s always been about Tina for me.”

“The whole station also knows you broke her heart back at the Police Academy but she’s been generous enough to be your friend all these years. You don’t really care for her that way. You don’t have the balls to care for _anyone_ that way. You’re just throwing a fit because you didn’t see this coming. Now grow up, be happy you screwed the sexy receptionist and tell me what you want from me.”

“What?”

“I lost. You get to ask me for something.”

“Fuck off.”

“Come on, ask me. I’m a man of my word.”

Gavin ran a hand over his face, wiping the blood and tears off messily. As dumb as he might have looked in that moment, he knew how to give as good as he got. 

“Fine. Okay. It’s very simple. Next time… you have to ask for permission.”

Nines’ LED flickered. He raised an eyebrow.

“From now on, if you want to stick that plastic dildo anywhere... you’ll need to ask me first. 

_Gavin, may I fuck Tina?_ NO. _Gavin, may I fuck Janice?_ Really, dude? _Alana? James? David?_ Sure, why not. _Chris?_ He’s my friend, so no. _These discount sexbots from the Eden Club?_ If you’re willing to risk downloading a virus… 

Whoever it is, you will ask and I will see if you’ve been nice enough to deserve the lay. You can jerk off. I don’t want to know about that. Everything else, though… write me an email… call me… text… whatever works for you.”

Connor sighed as Nines’ LED went bright red. His mouth stretched into a humorless smile. 

“You’re a sad little man, Gavin Reed.”

Connor cut in before the situation could unravel further.

“Nines, go bring the car round. I’ll get Dad. We’re going home.”

“I’m not do-”

“BRING THE CAR AROUND.”

Nines didn’t dare argue with the sudden authority in Connor’s tone. He adjusted Gavin’s shirt collar, stared deep into his eyes and walked off in the direction of the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are nightmares. They deserve each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**November 23, 2040 - 02:27**

The back windows of the car had frosted over. It was nearly impossible to make out anything beyond blurry shapes and vague movements. The wind made all nearby voices unintelligible. 

For all intents and purposes, they were alone. 

Then the thigh pressed against his moved away, breaking contact between their bodies. Gavin risked turning his head, keeping his gaze low for fear of being scorched by the pools of molten silver. He regretted it immediately.

Nines was splayed out on the seat next to him. Fly undone and hand down the front of his jeans. Eyes shut, he bit down hard on his lip.

Gavin looked away, then back. He decided to watch him. If Nines was going to put on a show, who was he to deny him an audience. 

  
  


**May 24, 2039 - 17:44**

“I’m open! I’m open! I’m -  _ Goddammit.” _

The basketball sailed through the air, right over Gavin’s outstretched arms and straight into Allen’s hands. From there, it made it directly into the hoop. Nines yelled in delight and trapped the man in a bear hug while the rest of the team piled onto them. 

A whistle blew. Halftime. Detroit Police versus Fire Department.

Gavin stalked off the court. He wasn’t particularly surprised or upset. Incidents like that had occurred through every stage of his life. He didn’t mind, though. Fighting through it all was how he’d reached his current stature. His own partner ignoring him in the middle of a basketball game was nothing he couldn’t deal with… or didn’t deserve. 

Hank and Connor were sitting on a bench at the edge of the small outdoor space. Hank looked up as he approached. 

“You’ll get the next one, short stuff.”

Gavin bit back a retort and nodded his thanks as Connor tossed him a bottle of water. 

“How much longer are you two going to do this? It’s really strange and annoying.”

“Do what, dipshit?”

“All these… bets and conditions. They’re going to get in the way of your work soon.”

Gavin took a swig of water and shook his head. 

“We’re fine.”

“Really? Last I checked you’re only allowed to eat bread and he’s running at only half his processing power.”

“I’m allowed coffee too.”

Connor exchanged glances with his adoptive father. 

“And it’s all indefinite.”

“What?”

“Why do none of your conditions have an end date?”

“Because that’s how real men do things.”

Hank burst into laughter and got up to join Fowler and the Fire Chief who were enthusiastically debating game strategy with Nines and Allen. 

Gavin sat down and scanned the space. Tina and Ramona were leaning against a nearby wall. Both women glanced at him with disdain and turned their attention back to the other shirtless men on the court.

“They’ll come round.”

“Hmm.”

“Ramona’s actually in a better place since  _ that _ night. She and Captain Allen have managed to figure out an open relationship. Tina’s seeing one of the SWAT guys too. Damian… I think.”

“I didn’t ask.”

“Nines is okay too… he wasn’t hung up on her or anything. But I really don’t like that bet stuff.”

“What are  _ you _ so worried about?”

“I don’t want anyone to have a say in his life.”

“I’m not forcing him into anything. He’s a deviant. He knows what he’s doing.”

“He’s been exclusively bottoming since January.”

Gavin spit out the mouthful of water he’d sipped. 

“What the phck?”

“You said he has to ask you if he wants to… er… stick his… um…you know what... and he didn’t want to have to ask... so he’s been using that…  _ loophole  _ in your instructions.”

“Oh my god. I meant fucking in general. How literal are you tincans!?”

“Unfortunately, very.”

“Goddammit. That means he’s been getting some all this while. Phck!”

“Gavin, I thought you’d drop it soon enough but it’s been going for months. It’s not right.”

“You butt out.”

“He’s my brother!”

The glare of the floodlights was suddenly cut off by a figure. Nines was standing over them.

“The two of you just can’t get enough of me, eh?”

Gavin stood up abruptly and jabbed a finger into Nines’ chest.

“Who the hell have you been taking it up the ass from all these days?”

“None of your fucking business.”

“It is. There was an agreement.”

“You said I had to ask if I wanted to fuck someone. There was nothing about  _ getting _ fucked.”

“You double-dealing bastard. Who is it? Tell me!”

Nines smirked and pushed Gavin’s finger away. 

“Jealous?”

“What??? NO! I’m just… we agreed.. I have to approve.. I-”

“Allen.”

Gavin staggered back in shock. The basketball court swam before his eyes. Partially due to the effects of an all-bread diet for the past three days… partially due to yet another curveball Nines had thrown him. 

The whistle blew again. Nines winked and jogged back to join their colleagues who were already in formation. Allen slapped him on the rear as he fell into place in front of him.

The last thing Gavin saw was Connor leaping towards him to break his fall. 


	8. Chapter 8

**November 23, 2040 - 02:30**

As minutes passed, Nines only became more brazen. His t-shirt was hiked up over his pectorals and his jeans were down to his thighs. His thick cock stood erect, unencumbered by any fabric.

Everything about it was trademark Cyberlife perfection. Right from the head to the base of the shaft. Even his balls were perfect. The soft, slightly wrinkled and fuzzy skin on them could have been velvet. 

Nines paused his lazy strokes and moved his hand up to twist an exposed nipple. His eyes were still shut as he ran his other hand down his defined abdomen. Synthetic skin retracted and reformed over each muscle as his hand moved.

Gavin watched silently. As always, he remained still. Under the cover of Nines’ leather jacket, however, his own cock stiffened and strained against his jeans. 

  
  


**December 31, 2039 - 22:39**

Gavin was in the bathroom of the same damn club where it had all gone to shit. Why he had shown up again was beyond him. Perhaps because Connor had insisted. 

It was strange… a year hence, the very android he’d tormented and seen as an inferior being… was now the closest thing he had to a real friend. Word had spread about the bets and everyone else found him completely abhorrent.

Nines had somehow escaped being painted with the same brush and remained ever the social butterfly. Only Gavin saw what a turd he could be. 

In the beginning, he had been naïve enough to imagine that they could have somehow been friends… somehow connected over their mutual cynicism and derision for the world as it was. Even when it was clear that Nines was nothing but trouble… he had secretly held onto that… _hope_ … for a long time. 

He had entered into contest after contest with the scheming and sharp-tongued bot. Each set of winning conditions became more far-fetched and ridiculous than the other. They took turns losing respect, damaging their relationships and generally destroying their dignity. Even Fowler was aware of this dysfunctional dynamic. His efforts to split the partnership, however, had been completely futile.

Gavin knew there was an ugly, underlying reason for constantly getting into tangles with his partner, but he wasn’t quite ready to confront it. Never mind the steel blue eyes that flayed his skin during the day and haunted his dreams at night. 

He sighed and stepped up to the washbasin where he froze, hand hovering above the tap. There was a splatter of blue blood in the sink. He looked around. Only one of the cubicles was occupied. All his android colleagues were still at the party, with the exception of one nasty RK900. Gavin was a detective. It didn’t take much time for him to draw conclusions. Explanations, however… were pending. 

He washed his hands, rinsing away the thirium stains, and knocked on the cubicle door. 

“Nines?”

There was no response.

“Idiot?

Tincan?

Look, I know you’re in there. Is everything okay?” 

“What do you care?” 

“Can’t make you feel like shit if you’re already feeling like shit, can I? Open up. What's the matter? Did Allen dump your plastic ass and go to town full time on those honking human tits?”

The door swung open. Nines was sitting cross-legged on the floor and leaning his head against the tiled wall. His LED was bright red. Thirium dripped from around it. It looked terrible but Gavin had seen him in such dark moods before. It didn’t scare him. He got into the cubicle, sat on the closed toilet and locked the door. Nines stared up at him reproachfully. 

“I was never with Allen. He’s just a friend. Said that shit to fuck with you.” 

“ _I see_. Well it was worth it. Consider me duly fucked with.” 

“Yeah, you passed out like I’d punched you in the face. I replay that memory all the time.”

“That was ’cause of your bread-eating rule, asshole. But who was really… giving it to you… if it wasn’t Allen?”

“No one. I’ve been with no one. Said that shit to fuck with Connor.”

“ _Goddammit._ So is that what this drama’s for? Couldn’t find someone to fuck… _sorry…_ couldn’t find someone to fuck you on New Year’s?”

Nines looked away moodily.

“Hey, shithead. _What?_ Do I need to get Connor?” 

“No. He wouldn’t understand.” 

“Oh, of course. No one has processors like yours. Even your angst is state-of-the-art.” 

“I’ve had three of my processing units physically removed. I’m as dumb as you now.” 

“What? When? _Why_ would you do such a thing? What the heck is wrong with you? And what on earth have you done to your little headlight?”

“I wish I were human.” 

Gavin closed his eyes. They had seen each other at their lowest points and despite their perpetual sniping and rivalry, had been more than vulnerable with each other on multiple occasions… but this was new. 

He reopened his eyes and reached towards Nines’ temple. In a split second, he decided to not touch the damaged LED and instead put his hand on Nines’ cheek. 

“Being human is not… _optimal…_ as Connor would say. That’s why we built androids.”

“I don’t want an optimal existence. I want to be alive. Like everyone else in this club.”

A thirium based tear rolled down Nines’ cheek and splashed onto Gavin’s hand. 

“You are alive. Trust me, Nines. You’re more alive than I’ve ever been.”

He didn’t know where those words had come from, but he left his hand on the android’s cheek and kept going. There was something terribly wrong about the crumbling of a digital twin to his own conniving personality. Plus, Terminators simply weren’t allowed to cry. 

“Look at me, Nines. Shithead… _look_. If you want to be human… there’s only one place to look to remind yourself why that’s a stupid thing to want. 

I’m alive in the traditional sense… but I’ve got nothing to show for it. All I do is work, and I think I’m not really very good at even that anymore. 

I have no functional relationships left to speak of. Unless you count yourself and your brother… and I don’t know if you would. 

I have _organic_ emotions… but they only ever compound to form insecurities… which I’ve never been able to deal with. So I indulge in every self-destructive thing available to man. And so do thousands and thousands of other sad little humans. Just look at the Red Ice statistics from this month alone. 

Whatever this is… it’s not being alive. So if you’re worried about missing out on anything, you’re not. You’re _phcking not_. 

I don’t know what’s brought this on… if someone said something… but the next time you feel out of sorts, look at me. Phck. No. Even better. Ask _me_ to look at you. One dirty look from my miserable ass and you’ll remember you’re fine as you are.”

Nines stayed silent. After a moment, he nodded. 

Gavin started to retract his hand when Nines reached up and moved it to his LED. His silver eyes flashed. The plea in them could not be misconstrued in any way. 

“You sure?”

Nines didn’t say anything. 

Gavin sighed and reached inside his jacket pocket for his keys. A small Swiss Army knife hung on the ring. He thumbed through the implements and picked one that he thought would do the job best. 

Nines shifted forward on the cubicle floor and put his head on Gavin’s knee. He was ceding a lot of ground in their long-running war of wits… but even a wretch like Gavin Reed couldn't bring himself to think of exploiting this moment. Not a single insult or barb came to mind. 

Gavin bent his head to get a closer look. He ran his thumb once over the shining red circle. A lump formed his throat as he looked down at the biocomponent that he had unintentionally become so familiar with. Without thinking, he kissed Nines’ temple fleetingly and plucked the LED out with the tiny hook implement. It came out with only a little resistance.

He looped the unlit plastic circle onto his keyring next to the knife and dragged his cuff over the remaining blue blood.

Nines didn’t move off Gavin’s knee for a very long time… not until all the thirium had vaporized… not until the clock struck twelve and muffled cheers broke through the walls of the bathroom. 

He sat back against the wall slowly. 

“Gavin… look at me.”

Gavin did. 

“Thank you.”

  
  


**July 4, 2040 - 21:21**

“Ma’am, please step back. You’re over the line-”

“Fuck you, robot pig! Go back to Cyberlife!”

Gavin wasted no time in stepping in front of Nines and shoving the unruly woman back into the crowd firmly. Angry cries broke out and phones emerged to record him. Before he could do anything to damage his career further, Tina ran across the square and asked Nines to switch places with her. She held a hand out over the crowd and they immediately fell silent and backed down. 

He watched Nines walk across to join Connor. The RK brothers seemed fairly unfazed by the whole situation. A few moments later, Nines smiled at something Connor said and Gavin relaxed significantly. 

Tina cleared her throat.

“Thanks, T. Sorry, I forgot how tough this part of the job is.”

“Yeah, well some nights we need even our fanciest detectives to do crowd control.”

Gavin supposed he deserved that jibe. He didn’t know what he could possibly do to fix things between them. 

“It’s all about him, huh?”

“What?”

“You can’t take your eyes off each other. The whole world can tell. People are starting to talk.”

He turned to her in confusion.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

She threw him a look of exasperation before scanning the crowd for any elements of danger.

“I’m just trying to be a good partner… I’ve messed up with people… so many times. You know that. So I’m just… making sure he’s fine. He’d do the same for me.”

She rolled her eyes. 

“What happened to all the mean shit you used to do to each other?”

“We still do-”

Gavin stopped a man from joining their section of the crowd waiting for the fireworks to begin. 

“Not a chance, sir. Try from the back.

Tina, I’m really sorry about… everything. I was an immature asshole in college… and I guess in all these years, I never grew up. I didn’t mean to get in your way. If you liked Nines, you should have told-”

He received a blow to the midriff for that. 

“You’ve left me incapable of liking anyone like that. I don’t believe in that shit. Haven’t believed in it for years.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Shut up. You don’t know what sorry means. I don’t want your shitty apology, Gavin. Not now, not after all this time. I’m fine the way I am. I’ve learnt to not expect anything from anyone anymore.

And don’t worry. Nines was nothing more than a bit of fun. I think you’d relate. No?”

Gavin swallowed and looked away. There were multiple layers of meaning to her words. 

“T, I don’t know what’s happening anymore.”

“Oh I think what’s happened is perfectly clear, Gavin. The LED on your keyring is screaming it from the rooftops.”

“ _Tina_.”

“Damian heard from Allen that Nines has been staying with you for the past few weeks?”

“Only because the lookout point for our current case is nearby.”

She shook her head. The hardness on her face had slipped. It was replaced with something that looked a lot like pity. 

His phone buzzed. The message on the screen made his insides twist. 

_Nines: Look at me._

He looked across the square. Steel blue eyes locked with his as fireworks burst overhead.

  
  


**July 5, 2040 - 01:38**

They were kissing. Who had started it… Gavin couldn’t remember. All he knew was that there had been a tongue in his mouth from the instant his keys had hit the counter top. 

Hands moved all over his body. A muscled thigh worked its way in between his legs. His navy blue uniform was ripped off his shoulders and lips latched onto his throat. 

He was walked backwards into his room and pushed onto his bed. Nines climbed over him and kissed him passionately before taking him in his arms and folding him into a warm hug. 

Whatever this was… Gavin had a sinking feeling it wasn’t just sex. Pure emotion radiated off the android’s skin. He didn’t dare try to identify what it was. 

Fingers slipped under his waistband and wrapped around his length. 

Another soft, sweet kiss. 

Gavin suddenly felt very warm. His head spun. Nothing made sense. When… where… what… why… how… had it all happened? 

Why was there someone in his bed holding him like he was worth a damn? This couldn’t possibly end well. Another friendship headed straight down the drain. 

He put a hand on Nines’ chest and pushed him off his body gently. 

“Did I do something wrong?”

“Nines… you’re… you don’t want this.” 

Confusion spread across the immaculately designed face. 

“Go to bed, Nines. This is not something you want to do. Trust me.”

“How do you know what I want or don’t want?” 

“Tincan, I’ve been on the force for fifteen years. How many friends can I claim to have? How many people can I trust to have my back?” 

Nines cupped his cheek and tried to kiss him again. Gavin pushed him away. 

“You’ve been in this _world_ for a fraction of that time. Now ask yourself those same questions. That should tell you the difference between you and me. Go to bed.” 

“I don’t care-”

“Go the phck to bed.” 

He turned on his side and pulled the covers around him. He felt Nines flop down beside him. The lights in his apartment went off.


	9. Chapter 9

**November 23, 2040 - 02:32**

_Life didn’t have to be so complicated. But it was. But actually, did it have to be? Could he decide to stop thinking… stop caring? Maybe for the moment. Just the current moment… Only a fool would deny himself the pleasure. But that could apply to everything else he’d been blocking out…_

Gavin wrestled with his thoughts as Nines’ hand stole under the jacket he was ensconced in. He sharply sucked in a breath as long fingers caressed his stomach and made short work of the buttons on the front of his jeans. 

He closed his eyes. What was coming was inevitable. He might as well enjoy it. Pending trauma be damned. 

Nines took himself in his left hand and Gavin in his right. The jacket slipped to the floor of the car. 

There was something more than ordinarily erotic about the whole thing, the two of them sitting with their dicks out in the backseat of the car and their colleagues working merely meters away from them outside. 

Gavin gripped the edge of the seat as the tip of his cock was delicately thumbed. Nines took the reaction as an indication to pick up the pace. 

The sensations emptied Gavin’s mind and he quickly gave in to the physical. Within a minute, he was biting down a moan. 

Suddenly, Nines stopped. There was a rustle of clothing being shed. Gavin kept his eyes closed. There was no point in breaking the spell of silence to communicate any surprise.

Then the weight on the seat shifted… and redistributed itself slowly on either side of him. He felt hands gripping his shoulders and breath on his face… and then… an unmistakable warmth and wetness around his cockhead. The sensation intensified gloriously along his length as Nines seated himself fully.

“Look at me.”

Gavin didn’t respond. At all.

His shirt was ripped open. Nines’ leaking cock pressed against Gavin’s abs. 

“ _Look at me._ ”

Just to see what would happen… Gavin didn’t respond. Again.

Nines slapped him across the face. None too gently. 

Gavin looked at him. Then precisely what he’d been afraid of all along happened. Their eyes met and Gavin promptly ceased to be his own person. In that split second, the naked android on his lap became his sole proprietor. The center of his world.

There was no humour or joy in Nines’ eyes. They were warm… but very serious… and even a little sad. He cupped Gavin’s face and softly kissed his forehead… temples... cheeks… and lips. 

Gavin stayed still through it all, starting to wonder now, how things would work in the cramped quarters of the car. Nines’ back was pressed against the front seat and his head grazed the roof of the car. But obviously, logistics had been well considered. Nines moved one hand decisively onto Gavin’s right pectoral and braced the other against the roof. 

With engineered dexterity and core strength, he twisted such that he ended up flat on the backseat with Gavin on top of him. He hooked his legs around the human’s waist. 

The molten silver eyes now bore a challenge. Nines had brought them to a point of no return. One where Gavin had to finally do something. _Lead,_ even.

Gavin hovered… still trying to maintain as much distance as he could despite being buried to the hilt inside the other man. Still passive… still stubborn… still foolish. 

“Move, baby.”

He held still. 

Another slap. This time on his buttocks. 

“Move, you fucking coward.”

Gavin _moved_. Nines immediately turned to jelly underneath him. He wrapped his arms around him and sighed blissfully in time with the thrusts. 

Cyberlife had done very little right by the androids they had created. Accurately mirroring human pleasure points in their synthetic bodies might have been one of the few things. Thank goodness for that, Gavin thought as his shaft grazed a neat little knot of synthetic muscle.

“ _Gavin_.”

“ _Hnnghhh_.”

“ _Gavin… baby… lo-_ ”

“I’ll look at you if you promise not to say any more embarrassing shit.”

“Okay.”

He looked down. A vague sentimentality gripped him and he dipped his head to finally kiss Nines of his own accord. He received a response that literally took his breath away. 

Gavin reached between them and brought Nines’ cock into his hand. The answering moan would have put a pornstar to shame. 

Something at the corner of Gavin’s mind told him that they were pushing their luck, but he couldn’t bring himself to worry. The car was a big one. The wind was high. The darkness was heavy. Their colleagues always left them alone and preferred to wait for debriefs only after clean up operations were complete.

Nines bucked his hips and forced Gavin to change angles slightly. He legitimately saw stars.

“MOTHERPHCK! NnGhhhgg… huhhh… oh GOD. NINES you piece of shit. Tincan cockslut asswipe PRICK. I PHCKING _LOVE YOU.”_

The dastardly words were out of his mouth before he knew it. He let go of Nines’ penis and closed his eyes in bitter regret, even as his hips slammed faster into Nines’ rear.

“I love you, too.”

 _Goddammit._ Tears pricked his eyes as lost control and spiraled towards climax. Each subsequent thrust became sloppier than the other. He was fully sobbing as he pulled out, came all over Nines’ stomach and collapsed on top of him. 

There was no sympathy waiting for him there, though. He was shoved into a sitting position. He wiped his eyes and turned to face his partner.

“Nines, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. I-”

“Shut up and finish me off, you selfish cunt.”

Nines sat up and gestured vehemently at his neglected cock.

“Now!” 

When Gavin faltered helplessly, Nines reached forward and roughly pulled his face into his crotch. 

“Look at me. Finger me. Blow me. Swallow.”

Resigned to his fate, Gavin did as he was told. 

Nines didn’t take long to come quietly and push Gavin off him. Not bothering about the drying spunk on his stomach, Nines pulled his clothes back on and stepped out of the vehicle.

Gavin zipped himself up and hurried out into the cold night. He stopped in his tracks.

Hank Anderson was standing directly in front of them, flanked by Connor and Captain Allen. Despite the thick winter coats thrown over their pajamas, all three of them looked thoroughly intimidating.

The father. The brother. The best friend.

Between the three of them, they had previously knocked Gavin out twice and pointed a gun at him. He subconsciously stepped behind Nines.

A meek-looking technician hovered nearby with a tablet. Allen took it and signed it before handing it over to Connor, who placed his unsheathed hand on the pad. As soon as he had obtained clearance, the technician snatched the tablet back and ran off to join his colleagues as they jumped into their cars and drove off. Two SWAT vehicles that had been parked in the vicinity followed them down the dark street. 

Nines attempted levity. 

“Hey I didn’t know you’d all be in the neighbourhood!”

Allen shook his head in dismay.

“You idiots raided an energy weapons dealer for a simple homicide investigation and called it in with no added information. The two of you put your own lives and backup at risk. It was only when Forensics got here that dispatch sent for a SWAT unit. The whole fucking building needed to be cleared. You’re just plain lucky there was no one on the higher floors.

I came as soon as I could because my staff sergeant texted me that you were involved, Nines. When I got here, you were nowhere to be found. The techs just pointed at your car. They’re all completely terrified of you and your rabid dog of a partner so no one could tell me what the hell was going on. 

I decided to call Hank and Connor. The scene needed to be closed by your unit anyway. 

Nines, man… I’m so glad you’re okay… but what the fuck, dude?”

Nines and Gavin exchanged incredulous glances. _Energy weapons? What energy weapons?_

Hank barked a humourless laugh. 

“Neither of you had a fucking clue, did you? Too busy wrapped up in all the inappropriate shit you get into. I’m scared to even ask what tonight’s special was.”

Connor cocked his head at Nines. _Scanning._

“Marijuana and semen.”

If looks could kill, Hank would have ended Gavin then and there.

“Couldn’t have done that before or after work, eh, Reed? Or does dereliction of duty also help you get high… get off?”

The disgraced partners looked at their feet. 

“ _Cops having sex with each other in the middle of an active crime scene._ And I thought my drinking was bad. Nines… son… I’m really not happy.

I’m going to recommend a two month suspension each. It’s the least that’s fair for such a breach of police code. Allen, I’ll drop Jeffrey a note with you in copy. I think he’ll agree.

I’d also recommend a partner change but there’s no one in their right mind who’d work with either of you maniacs. So… take the time… sort out your shit… _try_ to come back normal.

And Nines… either move back home or properly introduce your boyfriend to your old man.”

The pair of idiots stared at each other as the two cars peeled out and sped off. 

  
  


**July 5, 2040 - 02:02**

A body curved against his from behind and a strong arm wrapped around his waist. Lips pressed against his neck.

He wanted to resist but he couldn’t… so he settled for staying still while warmth enveloped him once more. It was an MO that would end up lasting for months.

“Gavin...”

“Keep your plastic hands to yourself or get out of my apartment. There’s cheaper places you can find dick.”

He felt Nines laugh quietly against his skin.

“I only want this one, though… and something tells me you feel _exactly_ the same.”

“You don’t know shit. Your system’s all phcked up from deleting programs and throwing out components.”

“My system’s not any more fucked up than your head is. _You love me as much as I love you._ ”

The words sent a thrill through his body. He swallowed before continuing to feign nonchalance.

“Sorry but I don’t love pieces of police equipment issued to me, however high-tech they may be.”

The hand on his waist flew up to encircle his throat. 

“Oh… then you shouldn’t play with such equipment… it’s dangerous. See, even the safety’s off.”

The grip tightened. 

“Exactly. I shouldn’t. High quality equipment should be stored in a safe and secure place with a qualified technician looking after it.”

The hand released his throat and fluttered down to settle over his heart. 

“You’re more than qualified,” whispered Nines.

Gavin didn’t respond and there was silence in the bedroom for a long time. He started to drift off to sleep… and then the palm on his left pectoral ground down deeper into the firm flesh. 

“Gavin.”

“ _Shut up, pleeeeeease.”_

“I know it’s been a while, but _I bet…_ ”

That was all it took for Gavin to turn around and face Nines. In the darkness, the silver eyes glimmered exactly like precious metal.

“... that despite all of this bullshit, very soon, you’re going to tell me you love me.”

“In your robot dreams.”

“You’re going to tell me. In as many words.”

“I sure as hell won’t, but what’s the wager?”

Nines pretended to think. 

“Everything we own between the two of us.”

Gavin grimaced.

“I just transferred all my funds to you and changed my salary account to yours. It’s going to stay that way until you say the words… and then it’s _all mine._ Including this beautiful apartment and that sweet little cat of yours.”

“Wait… you’re just setting yourself up to lose. Everything’s already stacked against you and you’re practically incentivising me to _not_ say the words.”

“Maybe I’m just that crazy about you.”

Gavin lay back and stared at the ceiling. He wrestled with the math and finally... held a hand out sideways.

“You’re on.”

Nines grasped it firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarity, please note that the first scene in this chapter is yet another continuation from the weed-smoking stakeout and post-raid angsty-sexy sequences of November 22-23, 2040. The second scene is the last flashback in this piece, from July 2040. It's a continuation of what happened in Gavin's bedroom after he and Nines got back to his apartment after their Fourth of July fireworks duty. As Tina mentioned in the previous chapter and Hank did in this chapter, Nines has been staying with Gavin. Ostensibly for work reasons... but we all know what's what=)
> 
> Also, I'm still impressed at how Nines secured the bag and not just the man. Way to goooo, RK900.


	10. Chapter 10

**December 31, 2040 - 20:56**

_“You’re married?”_

There was silence at the table. The only sound in the room came from Latte swatting at the wine corks that Connor tossed at her.

Nines topped up his father’s glass and nodded matter-of-factly. 

“It was the only way we could add my name to the title certificate without a sale.” 

Tina and Ramona started whispering furiously between themselves. Allen shook his head and smiled into his own glass. 

“And why on earth did you need to do that?”

Gavin spoke up grudgingly from Nines’ left. 

“Because I told him I loved him.”

Tina and Ramona gasped loudly. They looked at each other and broke into a fit of giggles. Allen pinched the bridge of his nose, stifling his own laughter.

Hank took a long sip of the Pinot noir and gestured vaguely around the spacious open-plan living room. 

“That makes no sense but I guess this _is_ a nice place you’ve got here, Reed. Take care of my boy. I sure as hell wasn’t up to the job if he ended up with you.”

“ _Thanks_ , Hank.”

Connor dropped the last cork onto the floor and briefly scratched Latte behind the ears. He turned to face the group.

“So what’s next for you two?”

Nines took Gavin’s hands before answering. The movement drew everyone’s eyes to the matching silver bands.

“We’re going to Lake Como for a month. Figured our suspension could double as a honeymoon.” 

Tina and Ramona sighed dreamily. Allen looked a little worried at the expectations he might have to contend with. 

“What about Latte?”

“Could you help look after her, Con? The plants will need someone to look in on them too.”

“Er…”

“I can help you! I mean… a month is a long time… and it’s always good to have company…”

Everyone turned to Tina. She blushed when Gavin caught her eye. He had not seen this coming… but then again… what _had_ he seen coming? Perhaps this too, could work.

“Yeah, this place is super high maintenance. T, Con, we totally need your help. You can use our hot tub whenever you want.”

Hank caught on quickly and elbowed Connor, who nodded. 

“Yeah, yeah. Of course.”

Ramona let out an airy laugh, clearly wine-drunk. 

“Aaah, Connor’s so sweet. I’m sorry I slapped youuuu.”

Hank and Allen looked very surprised at that. Connor put a hand on his cheek as if he was still reeling from it. 

Nines cut in. “Don’t be, honey. _I’m_ sorry. I was the one who put him up to asking you out.”

Ramona tilted her head. She squinted at him in coquettish confusion. 

“Why?”

“Oh I just wanted to fuck with Gavin. He had a thing for you back then. Actually… I think he’s had a thing for everyone sitting at this table. With the exception of Dad.”

Allen closed his eyes.

“ _Oh yeah!_ We hooked up! Because you dared each other to get in my pants. But it was reeeaaally bad. I think my baby beat him up too.”

Gavin buried his face in his hands. 

“You and T-T did it too! She said she’s never had an orgasm like that againnnn. Oh my God. She’s slept with you _and_ your husband. _WOW_ . _Also, I think she should totally get with your brother._ ”

Tina went bright red. 

“Anywayyyy. You guys then had a fight… and then you kept making weird bets and doing shady shit and now you’re marriedddd… OH MY GOD… my pussy is the reason you guys fell in love… _OHHH MY GOD!”_

Allen stood up and scooped her into his arms. He threw Nines an apologetic glance and carried her out into the balcony. She flung her arms around his neck enthusiastically. 

Hank looked at them with amusement.

“There’s not a lie in anything she said, is there?”

He stood up and walked across the room to stop Latte from climbing the Christmas Tree. Connor quickly took his place next to Tina.

“Why don’t you and I have at least one normal conversation to save the evening?”

She gave him a warm and genuine smile.

“I’d like that.” 

Nines climbed into Gavin’s lap. They exchanged a few kisses. 

“Nines.”

“Hmm.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask… when I told you that thing… in that godforsaken club bathroom… _you know, I’m so glad we’re not in there this year…_ ”

“Me too.”

“When I asked you to ask me to look at you...”

“ _Yes.”_

“You didn’t interpret it the same way I did.”

“Yes and no.”

“Hmm?”

“You said to ask you to look at me whenever I felt _out of sorts._ So I did. Just that I didn’t associate your face with someone… _incompetent…_ to make myself feel better about my non-human existence. Quite the opposite, actually.”

“And what’s that?”

More kisses ensued. Deep ones, despite their family and friends in the vicinity. 

“You’re a very complicated and very beautiful mess, Gavin Reed. Existence has always frightened me, but you’ve always made me feel _alive_. Right from the moment I first saw you at the precinct, running into the bathroom with an erection like some kind of pervert. 

I’ll never be able to explain it, and you might not ever understand it… but yeah, that’s why I’ll always ask you to _**look at me**. _”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap on "LOOK AT ME". I think I managed to tie everything up into a neat little bow, and hope I did right by our leading couple and their well-wishers. Tina and Connor, all the best. Allen and Ramona, you too. Hank, never change. Latte-cat, and you. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading. Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed this piece and do give me feedback if you've the time. I'm treating this as a creative exercise, so any words from you lovely strangers will be most welcome and helpful.
> 
> Much love,  
> M


End file.
